Периодически
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Всё повторялось. Раз за разом, словно по давно проторенной кем-то, пусть и неверной, дороге эти двое продолжали осыпать друг друга оскорблениями и поливать грязью.


**П/А**

Тасс-тян, спасибо за невероятную дозу позитива сегодня! Эта история не относится к тем, которые я обещала, но она есть и посвятить я ее хочу тебе )))

* * *

><p><strong>Периодически<strong>

– Какого чёрта, ведьма?

Нами хмыкнула и, оттолкнув Ророноа в сторону, переступила порог его квартиры, тут же проходя на кухню и открывая холодильник в поисках чего-нибудь прохладительного – июль в Токио удался на славу.

– Не смей расхаживать по моей квартире так, словно ты у себя дома, – цыкнул зеленоволосый, проходя вслед за девушкой и усаживаясь на табурет за столом. – Чего надо-то?

– Так и знала, что ты забудешь, правильно тебя Санджи мохоголовым называет, – отозвалась та, отрываясь от бутылки с минералкой и смерив парня презрительным взглядом. Еще секунду спустя взгляд рыжеволосой потяжелел, пропитываясь подозрением.

– Ни о чем я не забыл, – подпирая голову кулаком и зевая во весь рот, скучающим тоном выдал Зоро. – У нас еще целая тонна времени, да и здесь недалеко…

– Ну, учитывая твой топографический кретинизм, ты и здание напротив найдешь в лучшем случае к завтрашнему утру, – выгнула бровь Нами, а затем, подперев бедро кулачком и прислонившись к столешнице, продолжила тем же уничижительным тоном: – И вообще, ты себя в зеркало видел?

– Я же не ты – крутиться у этой безделушки целыми часами, – хмыкнул Ророноа, почесав подбородок.

– О, еще бы! – закатила глаза девушка. – Но даже таким увальням как ты порой стоит относиться к этим побрякушкам хоть с каплей уважения. Особенно, когда встречаешь гостей после секса…

– Я тебя сюда не звал, так что на звание гостя ты не тянешь, – по инерции огрызнулся зеленоволосый, а затем умолк, покосившись на пышущую праведным гневом рыжую чертовку. – И по этой же причине твои обвинения не принимаются, и вообще, с каких это пор тебя заинтересовала моя личная жизнь?

– Твоя личная жизнь? – оторопела Нами. – Не шути так, а то я еще подумаю, что водоросли способны разумно мыслить. Твоя личная, как ты выразился, жизнь мне до лампочки, но вот в чем парадокс, по пути сюда я, кажется, видела Санджи. Не знаешь, что ему могло понадобиться в этом богом забытом районе?

– Да мне-то почем знать, какого Завитушка здесь ошивается? – рыкнул Зоро, закатив глаза. – Поди опять к очередной бабе наведывался.

– А, то есть твой вид и бардак в твоей квартире к нему никак не относится, да? – теряющая терпение девушка постукивала выкрашенным в ярко-синий цвет ноготком по столешнице в такт своим мыслям и продолжала сверлить зеленоволосого парня напротив ничего ему хорошего не предвещающим взглядом.

– Знаешь, – хмыкнул тот. – Есть такая штука, называется «совпадения». Никогда не слышала?

– Я, по-твоему, похожа на идиотку? – прошипела Нами. – Ты ведь помнишь о сумме твоего долга? А о том, что без меня черта с два ты вовремя доберешься до ресторана, где Луффи и Эйс празднуют открытие своего клуба?

– Ведьма.

– Ты всегда это знал, милый.

На кухне на какое-то время установилась тишина. Нами, уже уверенная в своей победе, больше не смотрела на зеленоволосого, разглядывая идеально отполированные ногти, парень же соображал, что принесет ему больше проблем – промолчать или все-таки рассказать рыжей правду. Опять же Завитушка никогда не говорил, что Зоро обязан хранить всё в тайне, да и эта чертовка хоть и была истинным исчадием ада, но всё же слово «накама» для неё пустым звуком не было.

– Ну да, мы трахаемся периодически, когда у эро-кока в очередной раз рвёт крышу от долгого воздержания, что-то имеешь против? – сложив на груди руки и откинувшись на спинку стула, наконец выдал Ророноа, с вызовом глядя на ошарашенную девушку.

– Воздержания? Зоро, ты в своем уме? Да у Санджи уже года два не было девушки!

– Что? – нахмурился тот. – Тебе-то откуда это знать?

– Я тебя умоляю, – Нами фыркнула и закатила глаза. – Уж об этом мы с Робин знаем наверняка. А вот кого-то, кажется, уже давненько водят за нос, – накрашенные персиковым блеском губы рыжеволосой расплылись в довольной собой лукавой усмешке.

Парень снова цыкнул, откинул голову на стенку позади себя и крепче стиснул кулаки и зубы. Теперь у Нами появился еще один повод подтрунивать над ним и угрожать ему. Да и с Поварешкой ситуация и без того достаточно непростая только что усложнилась в разы. И кто спрашивается дернул ее прийти к нему сегодня?

– Эй, Зоро, – неожиданно мягким голосом, в котором проскальзывали нотки волнения, позвала зеленоволосого девушка. – Ты бы поговорил с Санджи. Мне кажется, вам двоим есть что обсудить.

Открыв глаза, парень недоверчиво уставился на рыжеволосую, но та лишь кивнула ему, а затем снова усмехнулась.

– И вообще, через полчаса ты должен быть готов, или я уйду без тебя, так что пулей в ванную!

Зоро ничего другого, кроме как усмехнуться и подчиниться, не оставалось. Ну, а насчет разговора… давно пора было это сделать.

* * *

><p>Вечеринка у братьев удалась на славу, хотя… а хоть раз было иначе? Зоро такого при всём желании припомнить бы не смог. Разбредаться по домам шумная компания начала лишь, когда линия горизонта окрасилась в нежно персиковые тона, отмечая начало нового дня.<p>

Как так получилось, что перед дверями бара – ан нет, все-таки это был ресторан, хотя зеленоволосый особой разницы и не заметил – в конечном итоге они с изрядно подвыпившим Завитушкой остались одни, Ророноа тоже не знал. Пьяный блондин – зрелище то еще, правда его изыскания относительно наряженных девушек, когда он был в таком состоянии, едва ли не переходили рамки дозволенного, отчего смотреть на него и терпеть его присутствие, было делом практически не выполнимым. И когда тот таки усадил Нами и Робин в такси, облобызав им руки и слегка облапав, пока тоже относительно не трезвые леди позволяли ему это, Зоро вздохнул с облегчением.

Остальные ребята умотали кто куда и кто на чем. Братья вместе с заехавшим за ними Сачем, еще с одним из их общих друзей, у которого смена закончилась буквально с час назад укатили продолжать банкет. Они звали и Зоро с Санджи, благо место позволяло, вот только Поварешке, тут же снова оживившемуся, по мнению зеленоволосого, было уже более чем достаточно. Да и сам Ророноа чувствовал, что уже немного под исчерпал лимит пребывания на публике. Нет, он, конечно же, очень любил всех ребят, о чем ни за какие коврижки тем не расскажет, но даже хорошему должен был быть какой-то предел.

Усопп с Кайей ушли уже давно, едва перевалило за полночь. У девушки было достаточно слабое здоровье, чтобы засиживаться до утра, с собой они забрали и Чоппера, которому предстоял сложный экзамен в университете парой дней позже. На мотоцикле Френки было всего лишь два места, и пока Санджи был занят девушками, этот качок, подхватив Брука и отсалютовав живущему всего в паре кварталов Зоро рукой, снялся с места раньше, чем кто-то успел ему возразить.

С минуту эти двое посверлили друг друга недоверчивыми взглядами, а затем Санджи икнул, развернулся на каблуках и нетвердой походкой направился в сторону противоположную той, куда должен был отбыть Ророноа. Тот, скептически приподняв бровь и сунув руки в карманы джинсов, наблюдал, как шатающийся на каждом шаге блондин усиленно делал вид, что идет домой. На другой конец города. Когда же Санджи споткнулся о бордюр и, не удержав таки равновесия, кулем рухнул на тротуар, зеленоволосый закатил глаза, тяжело вздохнул и отправился его поднимать.

Спустя еще полчаса – что бы там ни говорила ведьма, а свой район Зоро за добрый десяток лет изучил достаточно неплохо – парни ввалились в квартиру Ророноа. Блондин по дороге пытался брыкаться, орал благим матом и даже один раз укусил мечника в шею, но тот был неумолим. Да и всё равно он не знал, где тот живёт, так что ни доставить его туда, ни просто отправить на такси всё равно бы не вышло.

По крайней мере, именно так оправдывал Зоро свой поступок, малодушно стараясь не думать, что можно было позвонить кому-то из друзей и либо узнать адрес Завитушки, либо попросить его забрать. Да и в любом случае, им действительно надо было поговорить, а когда бы им еще представился подобный шанс? Обычно после секса парни могли не видеться месяц, а то и пару, да и особой словоохотливостью Санджи рядом с фехтовальщиком не отличался, а вот алкоголь вполне мог развязать ему язык. Так что Зоро во что бы то ни стало решил, что добьется от Завитушки ответа на вопрос, которым его прошлым вечером озадачила Нами.

Вот только мнения самого блондина на этот счёт Ророноа так и не спросил. А зря, ведь повару было до лампочки на все планы зеленоволосого – когда тот, закрыв дверь, умывшись и переодевшись, вернулся в разворошенную еще с прошлой ночи спальню, кок уже крепко спал, заняв добрую половину кровати и обхватив подушку Зоро обеими руками.

* * *

><p>– Спящая красавица наконец-то соизволила проснуться? – со стороны двери раздался заставивший блондина поморщиться насмешливый, до боли знакомый голос.<p>

– Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? – рыкнул повар, подаваясь вперед, но тут же хватаясь за раскалывающуюся с похмелья голову и падая обратно на подушки.

– А тебе, между прочим, вчера говорили много не пить, – пуще прежнего развеселился Зоро.

– Вали отсюда, – неразборчиво буркнул блондин, крепко сжимая виски пальцами и зажмурив глаза.

– И упустить такой шанс? Да ни за что! – продолжал издеваться фехтовальщик. – К тому же, тебе не кажется не вежливым, выгонять хозяина из его же дома?

– Его? – приоткрыл один глаз кок и уставился на зеленоволосого парня, продолжающего стоять в дверях. А затем, поняв, что тот не шутит, почти обречённо прошептал: – Какого чёрта я делаю у тебя дома?

Да уж, одно дело встречать похмельное утро в тишине собственной квартиры, где можно спокойно валяться весь день в кровати и не заботиться ни о своём внешнем виде, ни о еде, и совсем другое встретить его в обители Маримо-переростка. От перспективы искать в себе силы огрызаться на подколки этой водоросли, а потом тащиться через весь город к себе тошнить начинало с новой силой.

– Говорю же – пить надо меньше, – снова хмыкнул зеленоволосый, и Санджи уже хотел было огрызнуться в ответ, как его лба коснулось что-то холодное.

– Что это? – снова приоткрыл глаза парень и уставился на стакан в руке Зоро.

– Пей, говорят, эта фигня помогает от похмелья, хотя хрен его знает, на себе я не проверял.

Повар еще пару мгновений посверлил мечника взглядом, а затем взял стакан и залпом осушил его, тут же закашлявшись – зелье было воистину гадостным.

– И? – мрачно уставился на зеленоволосого Санджи.

– Что «и»?

– Что дальше?

– Топай в душ, – пожал плечами мечник. – Во-первых, взбодришься немного, а во-вторых… – Ророноа выдержал эффектную паузу, а затем доверительно прошептал на ухо блондина: – От тебя воняет.

Запустив в хохочущего во всё горло мечника подушкой и промазав, Санджи снова рухнул на спружинивший под его весом матрас. День обещал быть долгим.

* * *

><p>Спустя еще полчаса хмурый Санджи, кутающийся в кажущийся безразмерным халат Ророноа, появился в дверях кухни. Хозяина квартиры в ней, однако, не оказалось. Повар помрачнел еще больше, но в этот момент вокруг его талии обвились загорелые руки, а шею опалило горячее дыхание фехтовальщика.<p>

– Отвали, Маримо, – вяло огрызнулся кок – он все еще паршиво себя чувствовал, и привычно переругиваться с зеленоволосым желания особо не находил.

– О, ты и вправду такой наивный? – насмешливо отозвался Ророноа.

– К чему ты клонишь? – подозрительно прищурился Санджи, разворачиваясь в удерживающих его руках и уставившись в зеленые глаза.

– Думаешь, я откажусь от хорошего секса на неопределенный срок, когда ты уже здесь? – оскалился тот.

Блондин вздрогнул, на мгновение отвел взгляд, а затем, зло прищурившись, снова уставился в глаза фехтовальщика.

– Я сказал «отвали от меня», извращенское Маримо! – вспылил Санджи, вырываясь из объятий Ророноа.

– Ну чего ты ломаешься? – выгнул бровь Зоро. – Всё равно у тебя сейчас никого нет, а два года без женщины – срок не маленький.

Повар застыл.

– Что за фигню ты мелешь?

– По мне, так это я должен задавать этот вопрос, – мечник как-то посерьезнел. – Зачем тебе всё это? Что за дурацкую игру ты затеял?

– Игру? – фыркнул блондин. – Тоже перебрал вчера? А еще чего-то вякать смеешь, когда сам меня от Луффи отличить не можешь!

– Ты вовсе умом тронулся? – озадаченно склонил голову к плечу Зоро. – Что за ересь ты мелешь?

– По мне, твои слова не меньший бред, – рыкнул Санджи, отходя к шкафчикам и принимаясь их по очереди открывать.

– Что-то потерял? – насмешливо спросил Ророноа.

– Не говори мне, что в этом месте, лишь по какой-то нелепой причине зовущимся квартирой, нет кофе, – через плечо оглянулся на него повар.

– Ты его еще вчера весь выдул. И уж извини, но тащиться в супермаркет с твоей бессознательной тушей на спине мне как-то не улыбалось, – в свою очередь не удержался от издевки Зоро.

Блондин то ли от смущения то ли от злости залился краской по самые уши, что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и спешно отвернулся. Зеленоволосый фыркнул и закатил глаза.

Всё повторялось. Раз за разом, словно по давно проторенной кем-то, пусть и неверной, дороге эти двое продолжали осыпать друг друга оскорблениями и поливать грязью. Каждая встреча оборачивалась новой ссорой, почти каждая ссора дракой. Как вообще получилось так, что они оказались в одной постели Ророноа и вовсе не понимал, не понимал он и как прекратить все эти извечные стычки и перебранки. Да и стоило ли это делать? Может… может без этих ссор у них и вовсе не останется больше ничего общего?

А еще были те слова Нами и нерегулярные встречи с блондином. Это тоже ничего не значило? Или… Зоро еще раз окинул напряженную спину Завитушки оценивающим, подозрительным взглядом. Или все-таки это не было просто глупой шуткой? В любом случае… что вообще он терял? И стоило ли цепляться за то, что так просто можно было потерять?

– Эй, Санджи, – тихо позвал повара Ророноа, еще не совсем понимая, что именно он собирался сказать, но последовавшая за этим реакция блондина всё равно начисто вымела бы из зеленоволосой головы любую мало-мальски здравую мысль. Крупно вздрогнув всем телом, парень резко развернулся и уставился на мечника широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых плескалось столько эмоций, сколько Зоро и в жизни своей никогда не видел.

– Кто тебе разрешал звать меня по им?.. – справившись с собой, зарычал повар, но фехтовальщик не позволил ему договорить, в два шага оказавшись подле него и, вцепившись в его плечи руками, впился в раскрытый рот требовательным почти грубым поцелуем.

Блондин поначалу обмяк, но затем что-то протестующе замычал, пнул Зоро в голень и, пока тот шипел сквозь зубы ругательства, вырвался из удерживающих его рук.

– Я же велел тебе отцепиться от меня!

– Да какого хрена ты не можешь признать очевидные вещи?

– Похоже это очевидное очевидно только для тебя, дебил!

Парни, тяжело дыша, замерли друг напротив друга, уставившись в глаза напротив, стиснув зубы и кулаки, готовые уже через мгновение ринуться в атаку или отклоняться от оной.

Всё повторялось. Раз за разом, словно по давно проторенной кем-то, пусть и неверной, дороге эти двое продолжали осыпать друг друга оскорблениями…

Зоро вдруг озадаченно моргнул и нахмурился, а затем тихо выдохнул, отступил на шаг и как-то понятливо и немного грустно усмехнулся. Прикрыв глаза, парень глубоко вздохнул и расслабился. Кажется, просто поговорить было не такой уж и плохой идеей. Или даже просто _попытаться_ поговорить… Мечник открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с озадаченным и не понимающим, что происходило Завитушкой. Да уж, такого сбоя в сценарии еще ни разу не происходило. Ророноа, вдруг развеселившись, широко улыбнулся, что привело повара в еще большее недоумение. Тот нахмурился и уже собирался что-то сказать, но Зоро его опередил.

– Эй, Санджи!.. Будешь моим парнем?


End file.
